A dog's home(is where its heart is)
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: Moving on is hard but it isn't necessarily a bad thing. It only takes a Lupin and nineteen years for Sirius to realise this. A detailed account of letting go of one love for another, of finding his home in the arms of a different Lupin again. Sirius/Teddy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:Oh my god,I've been away from updating my for course I still read and all but I've been terribly busy with all the fests going on this year. :D!Which means, yes,I've written another fic this time,but this is basically Sirius/Teddy with some past Sirius/Remus. :)!I do hope you guys like it. This was written for this year's hp-rarepairfest on livejournal.

**Title**:A dog's home(is where its heart is)  
**Prompt**:Teddy is a werewolf and Sirius takes care of him the same way he did for Remus all those years ago.  
**Summary**:Moving on is hard but it isn't necessarily a bad thing. It only takes a Lupin and nineteen years for Sirius to realise this. A detailed account of letting go of one love for another, of finding his home in the arms of a different Lupin again.  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Teddy, past Sirius/Remus, some OMC/Teddy.  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Notes:**This fic is actually pretty long,about 32k words so I divided it into 5 parts for easier reading. :) Beta-read by **digthewriter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Teddy's skin at the nape of his neck is smooth under Sirius's fingers. Soft, unlike some of the rougher patches, results of Quidditch and transformations. Sirius can't help rubbing the pad of his thumb slowly as Teddy leans into the touch in his sleep.

The quiet of the morning is nothing new but having a warm body, a willing one and somebody he so obviously cares about ends up shrouding Sirius in a blanket of melancholy. He's been alive and close to dead too many times to know that this blissful state is only the calm before the storm, if he wants to put it in words like Remus used to. He tangles his hand in Teddy's brown hair to stop himself from clinging to the boy.

He misses Remus.

* * *

"—don't understand it but it's a good thing right?"

"Look, I know you're worried, but he hasn't shown any signs of violence as of yet, has he?"

"I did everything I could; the hospital also cleared him as completely normal. No problems at all."

"Could you not talk about it like that, Hermione? Or should I be worried about you calling him 'abnormal' if he turned to a wolf tomorrow night." Teddy pauses in passing the kitchen, nibbling on the head of a mushroom; Auntie Hermione says that he is 'obsessed' with those little things. What did she expect? Mushrooms are _wonderful_! The door is closed but he stops as he hears an unfamiliar voice.

"No, of course—"

"Okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist!"

Teddy smiles as he hears Uncle Ron's loud voice and makes sure to knock on the door to the kitchen; he does know not to forget his manners or Granny will be so mad. There is a pause after which the door opens and Uncle Harry appears.

"Teddy?" He asks and then smiles at the five-year old like he is the most precious child ever, motioning him to enter. There isn't any need for it though, the aroma of baked goods wafts right into his nose and coaxes Teddy forward to look at the table where he find an unknown man sitting beside Uncle Ron. He looks like somebody who Uncle Ron watches on TV shouting and singing sometimes. And he is staring at Teddy unblinkingly.

"Oh! Teddy, darling." He turns to Auntie Hermione who is standing beside the table, "did you just come back from school?" Teddy nods, suddenly feeling strange as the unknown man continues staring at him.

"Everything great?" Harry asks and Teddy smiles knowing what is coming, "Did you try not to get into any trouble?"

"I did," he replies as he shrugs off his school bag and places it on one of the chairs around the dining table before looking up at his godfather. "But Benny stole our lunchbox." 'Our' meaning Teddy, Tony and Thomas. Auntie Hermione has her arms crossed.

"I—it's not like I did it," Teddy exclaims and then grins sheepishly, "I mean, I did but it was kind of an accident." He hears his godfather sigh as he sits down beside him.

"And, what is 'kind of an accident'?" Harry asks anyway and Teddy smiled toothily as he remembers the expression of Benny's disgust as he opened lunch boxes after lunch boxes only to find mushroom sandwiches, noodles with mushrooms, muffins topped with mushrooms, mushrooms, mushrooms dipped in chocolate sauce. He giggles as he recounts it to them.

"Teddy." Hermione immediately says exasperatedly, "you know you're not supposed to do magic—"

"In front of Muggles, yeah yeah. He knows," Ron interrupts before turning to wink at Teddy, "It is all an accident." Auntie Hermione glares at Uncle Ron; he will surely be in so much trouble. The strange man chuckles.

"So you're the Teddy everyone's been talking about?" he finally asks and Teddy has to look at him apprehensively even if he is smiling; there is something about him. "It's finally great to see you in person." Teddy nods but looks away shyly. People did not talk to him like that.

"That was seriously a neat bit of accidental magic there," the man tells him and Teddy blushes at the praise. It had been accidental magic but Auntie Hermione had also stopped Uncle Harry from buying mushrooms for two whole weeks!

"Thank you," he replies earnestly and his hair turns to a shade of pink and then brown and to pink again. The man's eyes widen and Teddy wishes he could burrow a hole under the table and disappear; he had forgotten how new people reacted to his 'meta—meta—phor?—gagus'.

"You're welcome, Teddy," the man says and then leans forward as he holds out his hand with a brilliant smile that transforms his face, "Sirius Black. But you can call me Padfoot, if you like." Teddy's eyes go round as he holds out his hand with a squeak.

"You're daddy's friend! The dog-man!" The answering bark of laughter rings out among everybody else's and Teddy is really quite happy that he is not the only strange boy.

* * *

It turns out that Padfoot can be quite a troublemaker even at his age. Teddy doesn't wish to see his grandmother's angry face again in his life; she had been furious when she found out that Padfoot had taken him for a motorcycle ride.

It didn't help when Teddy had interrupted saying that they had both had helmets on.

No more rides for him but still, Padfoot is actually very cool even when he is just talking. It is a pain to have to look up at his face but he always has such open expressions and the best stories to tell about daddy that Teddy bears the cricks in his neck without much complaints.

The only time Teddy does not want to go out with Sirius is on Saturdays; he wants to go to Uncle Harry's house for the Power Rangers back-to-back reruns. Gramma always sighs before leaving him with young James in front of the telly.

He knows about his mum from his grandmother but she sometimes cries afterwards so he has stopped asking her often. But Daddy, daddy had been such a naughty young boy in school! The things he had done.

"You're shaping up to be just like your dad, Teddy," Sirius tells him with a wonderful smile as they sit one fine Saturday on Uncle Harry's blue sofa. Teddy thinks it is really the best compliment he has ever had after the one time when his teacher had admired his drawing of a dragon and hung it on the bulletin board below the 'Artist of the month'.

* * *

The first time Teddy visits his father's grave, he is five and holds Harry's hand tightly as his palms dampen. They visit in July but the heat does not penetrate Teddy's body at all.

He saw his mother's grave with Gramma in the morning. It's a pretty grave, covered in flowers. His mother had been pretty too.

But Daddy's grave is not like hers. It's lonely and barren. When he stands in front of it, the hopelessness and gloom settle down heavily on his little heart finally as he realises that this is where his parents are. He will never see them.

And then he is crying in his hand in heart wrenching sobs because he will never get to call anybody 'mum' or 'daddy' because they are gone. Uncle Harry wraps his arms around his heaving shoulders and Teddy clings to him as he empties his heart and tires his eyes out.

"Do you know who that is beside your dad, Teddy?" Uncle Harry asks as they sit in front of the graves, Teddy in Harry's lap. Teddy doesn't so he sniffles and says 'no'.

Uncle Harry smiles sadly.

"That's my dad. And that's my mum beside him, Teddy. They were best friends." Teddy stops and pulls back to see tears in uncle Harry's eyes but he doesn't cry like Teddy. Like a baby.

Uncle Harry conjures a few flowers and hands them to Teddy, instructing him to place it on his daddy's grave. Teddy does as he is told but then looks at the graves beside and places a flower on each of them.

They leave, walking hand in hand but Teddy turns his head to glimpse at his father's grave once again.

It doesn't look so sad anymore.

* * *

Sirius finds it easier to invest his time and abundance of money into something as mundane as business transactions although setting up his own antique shop is actually not mundane in any way.

It had been Ron's words, a careless comment about how all the 'useless bits of nonsense' would sell for thousands and if he was in Sirius's place…

But Sirius had stopped listening as the idea had taken hold and he had found himself working on any residual dark magic before he could rid himself of all the things he did not honestly need; what is he supposed to do with all the pronged cutlery anyway?

He does not find much time to think of anybody and since everybody is busy with their own lives anyway, it hardly matters. When the pang of loneliness stabs, he forces them away to concentrate on the business mail.

On an evening like today's however, Sirius sits and broods in his newly furnished house that is too big even for his preference after being locked in Azkaban for twelve years.

Going back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is always emotionally exhausting; especially now more than ever since every part of the house has been acquainted with Remus in his memories.

* * *

His godson has never looked so happy; he looks positively radiant, twirling the red-headed woman of his dreams around in dance moves with a natural grace, some thanks to Sirius's teaching. A Beetles song starts playing.

With the wine muddling his head it is almost too easy to blink and have them turn to James and Lily, glowing in their happiness. It makes the person at the corner of the room look like Alice Longbottom laughing at Peter's jokes when he had been a friend and the hand on his arm from the man beside him like Remus's. He shakes his head to clear it because the more he indulges the more maudlin everything becomes.

"Hello there, Charlie." The younger man loosens his bowtie with a glance around the room for his mother before grinning at Sirius.

"It's a happy occasion, Sirius. Try looking a little less miserable for Harry's sake." He sips his wine roughly as he passes an appreciative glance towards a woman passing by. "I'd heard you used to be the life of the party once." That was ionce/i. Sirius is about to make a scathing remark when a blur of white comes knocking against his knees and he almost tips his glass.

"Padfoot!" It takes Sirius a few moments to realise that the small figure clutching his knees is Teddy, his long fringe is blonde and has been slicked back, and he has gotten slightly chubby again; it seems that Harry has been sneaking him mushrooms again.

"Hello, Teddy. Missed me, did you, kid?" He sounds teasing and honestly does not expect the affirmative reply from Teddy.

"Tori tore my bowtie!" Teddy complains tearfully to Sirius right away as he turns his head back to glare at the blonde girl who is growing tall quite fast. Charlie chuckles beside him before bending to talk to him.

"Well, bear, that makes you one lucky thing, doesn't it? Bowties are for girls," he adds in a conspiratorial whisper and Teddy thinks on it but throws a dark look at Victoire when she arrives, looking haughty.

"It was a mistake, Teddy. We were playing," she tells Sirius and Charlie both. Teddy still looks saddened and Sirius wonders if the boy actually likes being all smartened up, he certainly hadn't at that age. Still, nobody had a right to make Remus's son feel this way so he directs all his attention towards her.

"Victoire, how would you feel if Teddy 'accidentally' tore your hairband or this—" he motions to the delicate frill of her dress, "—hmm?" Victoire's expression changes and she begins looking slightly sorry. Not good enough. "I'm talking to you, Victoire."

"I—I wouldn't like it," she replies and chews the inside of her cheeks before turning to Teddy, "Teddy, I'm sorry." She holds out the torn purple cloth and Teddy takes it forlornly.

"'S okay," he says even though it is not and Sirius whips his wand out. Within a second the bowtie is perfect and both the children stare at it in amazement before their faces break into large smiles and Teddy throws himself at Sirius's legs again.

"Thanks, Padfoot," he says with bright eyes before tugging Victoire by the hand and towards the play-area outside.

"And this is the proof that Fudge has been wrong about you being the mass-murderer all along," Charlie says teasingly and Sirius scowls even as he blushes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm sure you're positively dying to let that dragon of yours out tonight?" Charlie laughs at that and waggles his eyebrows as they make their way to the dance floor.

"Are you offering? I'm sure you're great in bed but I like my women as they are-without a—" he makes a motion with his hand that has Sirius snorting before they part and he steals Ginny away from Harry.

* * *

Sirius finds it surreal even as he is holding that little bundle, being what is the closest thing to a grandfather to it-ihim/i-along with Arthur. The weight of the baby has him remembering Harry as a bundle wrapped in white as if it was yesterday and now here he is, holding Harry's son.

Everyone in the family tries to come and see the new addition to the family and Sirius feels suddenly withdrawn as the Weasleys surround the three Potters, he feels like somebody on the outside looking in.

He is standing behind the rest of the family, leafing through a maternal magazine that has him going green when the gaggle of young children falls through the door and Teddy and Victoire race to reach the new baby.

Everything is going fine and the buzz of conversation as Sirius gets included in it; until Teddy asks to hold little James Sirius.

"I have a new brother," he says with a smile that blinds the room, wonder colouring his voice as he is carefully allowed to cradle the baby boy and he kisses one pink little cheek, "he is _so_ small." He looks up at Harry as if to confirm it and the man affirms it before taking his new born son in his own hand.

"But Teddy, he is not your brother," Victoire pipes up from behind him. Her tone is not malicious at all, just a child voicing out the truth without understanding its consequence but the adults still the moment the words are out and in the next second there are tears leaking from Teddy's wide eyes as he stares silently at Victoire.

Sirius steps forward but Teddy springs up from the bed and makes a mad dash for the door. By the time the rest of the children notice anything amiss and Molly calls for him, he is already out and Sirius has an unusual urge to teach the prissy, little Veela a lesson in manners. Instead he nods to Harry who looks distressed and goes after the boy.

Sirius manages to make Teddy stop with tight hugs and whispering reassurances which the boy does not seem to buy. When they return to the ward later on, Sirius finds everybody minus Arthur, Ron and Hermione talking or moving around amiably. He looks around to find the little Veela in a corner; eyes rimmed red and quiet for a change with what looks like a light red mark on her cheek.

Teddy spends the rest of the time sitting quietly by his side and when he is called to hold James Sirius before leaving, he pats his head lightly without his previous enthusiasm and Sirius can't help thinking viciously that Victoire deserved everything she got. Then he reminds himself that she too is just a child but the bitterness does not leave.

* * *

Growing up, Teddy is not allowed to feel alone since there are always people to meet on weekends, but there is a kind of loneliness somewhere lurking in his life. Uncle Harry is a busy Auror and everybody else has something or the other to do.

He also asks about Padfoot sometimes but Aunt Ginny tells him that Uncle Sirius needs his own time and he is a bit of a busy man nowadays. Teddy finds his mouth turning down whenever Padfoot fails to show up to the family dinners. By the eighth time, he realises that Padfoot really doesn't miss him as much as he obviously does and pushes back tears like a big boy.

Teddy used to love going to school but since Thomas has transferred to a Muggle Public school it's just not the same; he finds himself feeling quite like an oddity.

It starts gnawing at the edges of his mind when he is able to perform more of the complicated changes of his body. It's alright at the beginning but when Dominique wrinkles her nose at his pig-snout one family dinner, he realises that maybe not everybody is entertained by his antics after all.

He can't wait to leave for Hogwarts; he does not have to worry anymore since everybody there is magical.

* * *

When Teddy is in second year, Andromeda receives letters in which Teddy mentions a new friend, Charles Vane and almost all of the adults release a deep breath as Teddy is finally finding it easy to make friends. Harry grins at the mention of Teddy receiving detention in letter in which he sounds slightly scared.

When Teddy is in the middle of his second year, everybody in the family is shocked as Andromeda receives letters from Hogwarts about Teddy's violent outburst and behaviour.

Harry runs a hand through his hair in frustration as he paces the second time a letter arrives with news that Teddy has beaten up Connor Zabini to the point that the Slytherin's parents are demanding Teddy's expulsion.

"What has gotten into ze boy? Teddy was never like zis before," Fleur comments about it fiercely as if it isn't Teddy's fault for being violent.

"D' you think that maybe—" Ron starts but shuts up immediately with a look from his wife but Harry, Sirius and Bill look at him intensely.

"—that maybe the wolf doesn't want to remain dormant anymore?" Sirius completes what Harry has been thinking. Bill looks at him sharply.

"Are you absolutely certain about that, Sirius?" he asks and Sirius nods, his face hard.

"James and I researched a lot about werewolves back in school and this isn't looking too good." Molly interrupts their dejected line of thinking.

"He is a young boy, almost a teenager," she explains in a fashion only women who know they are right can, "it's only natural that he would go through some changes, his body is—"

"Mum," Bill speaks up out of line, "don't sugar-coat it. I know you're unwilling to admit the possibility of Teddy being a werewolf but if there is even the slightest chance, I think we better be careful." He looks around to see similar thoughts reflected on all their faces except Molly's.

"We could also be wrong about this," she says but Harry has had a lifetime of bad occurrences to know that…

"We'll talk to McGonagall about this." That's all he has to say at the moment because the idea of his godson being a werewolf is not a welcome one; he remembers all too clearly what Remus had faced back in the days.

* * *

A/N:Don't hesitate to point out mistakes and such,I always like keeping my fics perfect! Hehe!And reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first time, even when he knows everything as Harry has explained it all to him, Teddy shivers in dread at the upcoming night and later cries and cries in his ward.

The pain, the agony…God, it's too much.

_"I'll die. I'm going to die."_

Moony; he knows now why they called his father that. For the first time in thirteen years, he realises that nobody had ever told him what a monster his dad had been. He had always known his dad had been a werewolf but not actually _known_ it.

He remembers seeing himself in the mirror that is kept in the Shrieking Shack, the snout, the fur, the eyes, the teeth! He is like a nightmare. He can't understand why his father would do this to him.

_Moony is going to kill me_ He thinks hysterically before Madam Pomfrey decides to subdue him with a pain-killing potion.

OOooooOO

Sirius's heart aches at the way Teddy clings to Harry when the older man pulls him into a hug. He is starting to look so much like Remus had been at thirteen with his brown hair, an indication of his moroseness.

"I didn't know. I didn't know Dad was like this," Teddy keeps repeating into Harry's suit as the man awkwardly pats his hair. "Why my dad?"

They know that what he really wants to ask is _'Why me?' _

"It was an accident, Teddy," Sirius finds himself whispering and Harry looks at him.

"I hate him," Teddy says and it's muffled against Harry's body but the effect is instantaneous as Harry freezes with his hand on top of his godson's head and Sirius is shocked, he is so shocked that he is rooted to the spot; bombarded with thoughts of Remus being shunned, Remus crying as a child, Remus so disheartened whenever he encountered the rest of the world.

"Don't say that, Teddy," Sirius finally says. Remus had never deserved anybody's hate and certainly not his son's. He knows if Remus were alive, he would have swallowed the lump in his throat and given Teddy some space but Sirius can't be like that, he can't just let Remus be tainted this way.

"Why?" Teddy asks furiously, his eyes shining with tears and his wounds stand out harshly against his pale skin. "He made me like this. I'm like this because my dad was a—a monster."

"Teddy!" Harry exclaims loudly but all Sirius can hear is the ringing of Teddy's words.

"And you lied to me!" Teddy shouts at Sirius as he holds on to the railings of the bed, "all of you, never told me anything about this—about him being like—"

"Shut up, Teddy!" Sirius finally snaps and the young boy's eyes widen. "You know nothing. Nothing about Remus, so don't you dare call him a monster." Teddy looks torn between keeping silent and not; he decides on the latter.

"You're the one who doesn't know anything. He was my father." He is shouting right back.

"And you never even met him, Teddy—"

"Sirius! Enough! Both of you!" Harry shouts at last as the tears in Teddy's eyes finally trickle down his face. Sirius numbly watches him as he angrily swipes at his eyes as he turns away; Sirius's unspoken words hang in the air and guilt threatens to engulf him as he realises his own cruelty.

He turns on his heel and exits the hospital wing.

Harry finds him later on in Minerva's office, ready to Floo back to his house. His godson looks like he wants to talk to him and Sirius is ready to give him the cold shoulder but he speaks up.

"I talked to him," Harry tells him and Sirius sighs.

"How is he?" Because _Merlin_, Teddy had looked ashen and so much in pain even now. "Did you get to ask why the wolfsbane didn't help?" Harry nods as he runs a hand through his hair.

"He's resting. It's his first time, even with the wolfsbane, the transformation itself is supposedly very taxing." Sirius understands that and his heart goes out to the boy but he had had no right to express such an awful sentiment about Remus.

"Sirius," Harry says quietly, "I think you should talk to him. Properly." Harry's words make Sirius feel so ashamed of himself that he feels like he's the godson here.

"I think I may be the last person Teddy wants to see right now, Harry," Sirius tells him dejectedly but Harry looks like he has more to add, even frowning a little.

"Sirius, I know you were upset," Harry says slowly, "but Teddy didn't deserve that."

"I know," Sirius replies hoarsely and rubs a hand over his face, "I'm such an arse, aren't I?" Harry smiles a little at that.

"Yeah, you kind of were." He admits but then gets serious, "But you're also the only person who can make Teddy see what Remus was like, Sirius." Sirius looks at him.

"You knew him too, Harry."

"But it's not the same, is it?" Sirius agrees with him silently but he does not know how he will make Teddy see the great man that Remus was. But Harry is still looking at him expectantly and Sirius sighs.

"I'll try, alright; so don't get your hopes up." Despite his words, Harry looks immensely relieved. Sirius scowls because he can't afford to look nervous.

Sirius finds Teddy sitting up; face turned towards the window, his brown hair slumped against the pillows. He turns towards Sirius even before he says a word with a slight frown.

"I knew you were coming…I could feel it." Teddy sounds absolutely miserable. "I'm like an animal now."

"No, Teddy. Don't say that," Sirius says sternly as he comes closer to the bed. "Can I sit?" He motions to the chair in front and Teddy nods.

"Werewolves are as much humans as we—I or Harry—are, Teddy."

"But—"

Sirius interrupts his feeble words. "I know you think that your father was a monster, but Teddy, he had no choice either. Your dad—" Sirius has to pause to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing, "Your dad was such a good man, Teddy, I'm sorry I acted the way I did—"

"'S okay," Teddy tells him hurriedly but Sirius places a hand on Teddy's arm.

"No, it's not," he tells Teddy intensely. "Do you know, that's the exact kind of thing Remus would have said? He was always so…nice, Teddy. People liked him, even Slytherins, which is saying something." Teddy's ears perk up at that.

"Now you're just making things up, right?" Sirius denies it with a smile.

"Not at all. What I'm saying, Teddy, is that, meeting your father was the best thing that ever happened to me, and him being a werewolf didn't change anything."

"I—" Teddy looks down at his hands, "I didn't really mean it when I said that I—that I hated him. I don't. I was just so angry."

"I know, and again, I'm sorry for the way I behaved. He was only five when he was bitten." Teddy looks shocked to hear that. Sirius hadn't meant to say it yet though.

"F—five?" Teddy sounds shaken, "You're telling me—he was—j—just a kid?" Sirius doesn't comment on his sudden stuttering; it's understandable. And all of a sudden it's clear as a day what Sirius has to do. He joins Teddy on the bed and sits gingerly beside the gangly teenager.

"Do you want to know about him? About Moony the Marauder's story?" Teddy nods and Sirius tells him. He tells him about a boy who had loved the beach, of a boy who loved annoying his mama by changing all the drinks in their house to chocolate, who was the target of vengeance by a werewolf named Greyback, of his first days at Hogwarts and on and on till Sirius finishes spinning the tale for Teddy how he has always seen Remus's life.

"What happened to Greyback?" Teddy asks sleepily from his spot beside Sirius as his head finds a resting spot on Sirius's shoulder.

"He died. The same night, in the battle of Hogwarts." When he had been behind that strange veil.

"What about you? Where were you?" Teddy asks curiously as he raises his head to look at Sirius and the older man smiles sadly.

"That's a story for another time, Teddy." Teddy doesn't push it and instead leans into Sirius again.

"I missed talking to you. You're always so busy now," Teddy tells him earnestly because he is still at that age where he can get away with a little clinginess. Sirius's heart warms a little at the words.

"You'll probably be seeing more of ol' Padfoot now, don't you worry, kid." Teddy scowls at that.

"I'm not a kid!" he manages to grumble but then wraps an arm around Sirius's torso as he leans all of his weight on to the man. "I'm glad dad had you guys. D'you think I can still have my friends too?"

"I don't know, Teddy," Sirius replies honestly. "But yeah, I'm glad too, that your dad didn't always have to be alone."

Sometimes he thinks of how Remus must have felt after he had fallen behind the veil.

"I like you, Sirius." Teddy's voice is soft. "If my friends leave me, will you—"

"Your friends won't leave you," Sirius reprimands him and then softens his tone, "but I'll be here, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

"Hey there, come on now, it's okay." Teddy shivers as his joints ache when Sirius cleans the blood off him. It's awful, especially without the wolfsbane. He can hear clinks of glass and knows Madam Pomfrey is already there in the shack, helping Sirius with his task. God, he is such a child sometimes. He tries to push up into a sitting position.

"Don't do that yet." Sirius holds him down firmly by a shoulder and strokes his hair away from his forehead. "We'll just patch you up in a bit, alright?" And then Sirius would be gone again until the next full moon. They never see each other anymore outside of these encounters or the holidays. He tries to squeeze Sirius's hand before Madam Pomfrey injects a potion into him and he blacks out.

Teddy wakes up with dreams of a mermaid dancing in the air while a dog wagged its tail in time to that horrible song 'Toxic'. Which also reminds him of Thomas and…

"I want a mobile phone," is the first thing Teddy says to nobody but his statement is met with a chuckle that forces him to open his eyes.

"A mobile phone? Why the sudden wish to get one of those?" Sirius asks interestedly, not like his grandmother who had frowned and looked like a mobile phone was an unnecessary toy that Teddy did not need. He thinks it's the technology in it that scares her but she will never admit it.

"Everyone has them," Teddy manages to grumble, "even babies are born with mobile phones." Sirius is so amused by his words that he barks out in laughter before standing up from his seat.

"Hmm, you should get some sleep, Teddy. I'll see you later." He says that every time.

"Until the next full moon, you mean?" Teddy replies snappishly and for a second he thinks Sirius looks guilty but the man just ruffles his hair with a smile.

"Get some sleep." He is gone with that and Teddy tries to think of what he could have done to be dismissed like that by Sirius for the hundredth time.

OOooooOO

"Why didn't you say something about this before?" Sirius can't understand why Pomfrey is so relaxed about all this. "Harry or I could have gotten it for you if we were told that the potion ran out." Harry nods at that as he looks worriedly at the curtain a few feet away.

"Mr. Black." This woman still treats him like the naughty boy he had been once. "If Wolfsbane was licensed to be in the market, I would have procured it for Edward."

"What about Professor Slughorn?" Harry asks her and elaborates. "I remember Snape brewing it for Remus when he taught here." Pomfrey's lips thin at that.

"It takes somebody very skilled to brew a potion of that level, Mr. Potter. Besides, obtaining the ingredients isn't easy." Harry will not risk it and he knows that Hermione will do it in a heartbeat if asked but with the elections coming up, she has too much on her plate as Secretary to Kingsley. But then she did work herself to the bone during school…

"I'll do it," Sirius says determinedly, breaking the silence and Harry looks at him in surprise.

"You heard her, Sirius; it's a very complicated potion." Sirius smiles for the first time that day.

"Tell you a secret; I used to be one of the best in our year. It's just that Slughorn had eyes for only Snape and your mum." Harry's shoulders sag in relief at his godfather's words; he can't see Teddy broken and torn like this again. But Sirius is impulsive and overestimates his abilities a bit, doesn't he?

"Alright, now. Where do I find the recipe?" Sirius asks Pomfrey with a doggy grin. Harry stops worrying knowing it will be alright when Sirius puts his mind to things like that.

* * *

Teddy is fifteen, almost sixteen now and he isn't exempt from the bouts of teenage angst that attacks everybody at this time. He has crossed the stage of spindly arms, the bony body, the childish face and is starting to attract far more attention than he is used to since his Black genes are starting to show. Or maybe that has something to do with his recent trouble-makings with his best friend Charles. And he really is the best apart from Victoire given his 'No way, seriously? So what happens?' and a million questions as reply to his confession of lycanthropy.

He goes out with a Ravenclaw named Samantha and when that doesn't work out, then Margaret and somebody else before he gives in to Victoire's pestering; he loves the girl but she can be such a..._girl_. It just doesn't do anything for his body as much as he likes talking to any of them; apparently _he_ is the bad date if he is a gentleman and doesn't grope them on the first date. He does not acknowledge his possible attraction for Bailey Wood.

It's shockingly a page from his dad's journal that he finds during the Easter holidays and opens it after some attack from the book and managing to conjure the invisible writing in it that allows Teddy to explore his other urges.

_I think I like him. I'm scared but I've seen him look too. I hope it isn't just me, because I think I may be falling in love with Sirius._

One line and it had left Teddy feeling sick, hopeful and unsure all at once. His dad and Sirius? What did this mean for his parents?

_It's okay to like boys. It's okay to want them._ But Teddy doesn't know if his father ever acted upon his feelings. He turns to a page some time later to find it. There is a picture of a younger Sirius—he was so handsome even then—with his dad, just standing and smiling so large—

And then he kisses his father showily before being hit by a blur of something by whoever was clicking the picture.

Teddy stares as the motion repeats itself over and over again, he feels a throb of something akin to arousal at that; Sirius has beautiful lips—

Teddy tears his eyes away from the picture, feeling slightly sick yet excited. There is only one scrap of parchment torn and glued underneath it in an elegant script.

___I miss you so much, Moony.  
–Love, Padfoot._

* * *

Sirius's hands make Teddy feel like a mass of aching joints and skin with piles of bones in it. It always hurts so much even after all the fun Teddy has had playing with Padfoot and then cuddling up into fur balls to sleep. As always, Sirius's hands work their magic and potions are swallowed before the pain starts to recede and Teddy starts feeling human again.

"That's disgusting," Teddy comments when a green potion goes down his throat and Sirius spares a smile at him before looking for the relief-balm. Teddy lies back down on the bed and looks at him, eyes heavy; Sirius's hair is getting longer, kind of girly but it adds character to him somehow. It looks good on him.

Sirius helps him with the balm where he can't reach and it is an accidental slip when Sirius's hand brushes against the curve of his buttock but it causes Teddy to stiffen and Sirius apologises before continuing his application on his lower back.

Teddy bites his lip and continues lying on his stomach as he calms down and feels the slight tinge of arousal fading. Anything turns him on these days. And this is Sirius, of all people.

Stupid hormones.

* * *

**AN:And that's the end of chapter two. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sirius rubs his face tiredly and looks up when he feels Harry's gaze on him. It is a concerned look and Harry looks like he wants to say something.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asks because having Harry is one thing but Hermione accompanying him seems fishy. Harry smiles at him reassuringly however.

"Course it is," Harry replies and near the stove, Hermione pours their coffee in large mugs and for a minute there is a comfortable silence while she tinkers around to prepare their coffee just right. She places Sirius and Harry's coffee mugs in front of them. Sirius smiles at them as he blows over his coffee before taking a sip.

"It's good to have you here," Sirius tells him in a low voice and Harry nods.

"Yeah, it's been a while." It's the way he says it that has Sirius pausing and looking at his godson closely. He sets his mug down.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Is it one of the sprogs? He worries but then Harry tells him that everything is fine at home. Then he immediately thinks about Teddy; he hasn't talked to him at all. Ever since Teddy has hit his growth spurt, being around him has been…hard to say in the least. He remembers things best left somewhere in his heart and not drudged up but with Teddy looking so much like Remus, it confuses him, muddles his thoughts and sometimes—no, he isn't even going to think about _that_.

"I'm worried about you, Sirius," Harry finally tells him.

"Me? Harry, why in Merlin's name would you worry about me? I'm not the one with a trouble-maker for a son," he tells, referring to young James Sirius of course; he is truly shaping up to be just like his namesakes. But Harry does not crack a smile and that tells Sirius that his godson is very serious about this. "Hey, don't hold out on me, kid."

"It's just that we—I think you've been working too hard, Sirius," he says.

"Working hard?" Sirius asks. "Are we talking about my shop—"

"No, Sirius," Harry says quickly. "It's just…you—everything." He sighs and takes off his glasses. "This isn't coming out right. I knew I should have let Ginny handle this."

"Ginny?" Sirius says, alarmed suddenly as he looks at the two friends. "You were talking about me?" He tries to keep his voice neutral but the idea that they had been discussing him like some sort of a head—case is just maddening.

"It's not like that," Hermione replies with a determined look. "I think you're working too hard to avoid dealing with everything that happened before—coming back and finding out that Remus wasn't there anymore—" Sirius slams his mug down harder than necessary.

"I'm not talking about this," he says stonily but it doesn't deter Hermione and she looks at him fiercely.

"This-Sirius, this is what I mean. You're working yourself to the bone, you're always busy—"

"Oh?!" Sirius turns a dark look at Hermione, "am I not allowed having a life of my own now?" Harry is looking back and forth between them.

"Of course you are," Hermione rectifies immediately, "but you need to get over it, Sirius."

"Hermione," Harry says softly but Sirius has had enough and he pushes his chair back.

"I'm going back to my office. Make sure you close the door when you leave," he says and Hermione starts to say something but she must have seen the anger on his face because she stops. He leaves the kitchen; anger, the burning sense of betrayal and buried hurt weighing heavily on his heart.

'Get over it.' _Fucking 'get over it.' she says_, he thinks harshly as he closes the door to his office and sits down on his chair shakily. Sirius doesn't think he will ever forget the despair, hollowness and the unimaginable, agonising _pain_ that had consumed him when he had woken up in St. Mungo's and kept asking for Remus again and again until Harry had broken it to him that Sirius is half a year too late and that Remus is dead.

The knock at his door startles him and Sirius makes sure he looks as cool as possible before telling whoever it is to 'Come in'. Harry's messy head peeks around the corner as he opens the door and he looks like a teenager again; Hermione isn't with him. Good. Sirius motions for him to take a seat.

"Sirius, I'm really sorry about that back there. I didn't think she—" Sirius raises an eyebrow, "—okay, but I didn't know how to stop her." Sirius makes a non-committal sound as if he hadn't just been fighting his own demons for a while in here.

"She shouldn't have said that," Harry says softly and Sirius looks down at the table.

"No, she shouldn't have." And then, "she doesn't know what it was like." It's the first time he has let anything from then slip out but Harry takes it in stride with minimal reaction.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Sirius—" but Harry will tell him anyway, "—but you're my godfather, Sirius. You're like the only thing close to a father I ever had. Will have," he adds and Sirius looks at his godson; he looks terribly worried.

"Harry," he says carefully. "It's alright. I—I know I haven't been in touch as much as I should. I really am sorry." And he is, because Harry, even at this age has the most transparent expressions. Harry gives him a stare before speaking in a soft manner, as if ready to change track depending on Sirius's mood.

"Sirius, I know you didn't like what Hermione said to you, but you have to understand," Harry pauses and Sirius shifts back in his seat as if physically trying to move away from his words will stop his godson, "you have to move on, Sirius."

"No," Sirius whispers in reply before he even realises it but the idea of _moving on_…it's just not going to happen. Harry leans forward in his chair and reaches out to place a hand on his, just a contact.

"Sirius, I'm not telling you to get over him. You—you loved him too much to do that, and I'm not ever going to ask you to do it. But you need to move on." Sirius shakes his head.

"It's the same thing, Harry." But his godson won't leave it at that, apparently. Just like his parents.

"No, it's not, Sirius." He even smiles at Sirius a little. "No one's asking you to stop loving him. But it shouldn't stop you from seeing other people, finding someone to really have a life with."

"I have a life." Even to his own ears, Sirius realises how flimsy that sounds; his life is almost just a series of motions. Harry's look is a little too understanding but then he stands up.

"Look, I'm not telling you to do anything. Just think about it, yeah? Maybe—" He hesitates, blushing, "—maybe try dating a little, see other people…y'know?" It's the 'y'know' that cracks Sirius up and even Harry smiles at that. To be receiving permission to date around from his godson, now that's something that Sirius doesn't experience every day. Sirius feels his chest loosen just a little.

"Thanks, kid. I'll think about it," he reassures Harry who then excuses himself.

Sirius does go out after that and to be honest; it is refreshing to have men look at him when he directs his out-of-practice bedroom-eyes at them. It's good to know he hasn't lost his touch, he thinks when a long red-haired man with freckles across his nose and full lips, nearly his age buys him a drink and later on pats his thigh.

He doesn't become a serial-dater, he honestly doesn't think he has the element to pull it off at his age anymore, but finds himself feeling perhaps, a little livelier than before.

The red-head flirts with him again one night in a different bar and asks for Sirius's name as he cockily introduces himself as Jon-short for Jonathan. He reminds Sirius of himself a long time ago in the way he looks at him, determined to reel Sirius in with his charms, and he is bloody gorgeous to boot with his hair pulled back.

Sirius deems him safe and from then on has a good arrangement going on—no strings attached—and it's wonderful, because even a hundred of these men will never be Remus.

OOoooOO

A bad habit of Teddy's is, following his-err-instincts. His curiosity always gets the better of him and that is exactly how he is standing under a hot spray in one of the Quidditch shower stalls because rumour has it that the shower in here has some kind of massaging power. He doesn't know about that but whatever it is works wonders on his shoulders; they feel relaxed for the first time in months.

It is also this curiosity that has him cocking his ear when he hears somebody groaning in the adjacent stall in a way only _wound up_ teenagers do. He grins and steps outside in a towel and locates his wand on the bench. With a smirk he unlocks the cubicle and positions himself cockily in the doorway and nudges the door open with his foot.

His eyes widen and his stance drops.

Bailey Wood. Bailey bloody Wood is staring at him, shocked, his hand wrapped around his—Teddy snaps his eyes upward as a blush creeps onto his face.

"What the fuck? Get out of here!" Teddy breaks out of his trance at that and he is about to do just that when the devil on his shoulder decides to enjoy itself a little; he is going to blame the little invisible bugger for everything.

"You do realise that _this_ is a place where people shower, Wood." The Quidditch captain has turned to his side but Teddy does not miss the flush of his face, or maybe that's the hot water.

"And you do realise that there's this thing called privacy, Lupin, don't you?" For some strange reason Wood's annoyance sparks something in Teddy. He enters the stall with no hesitation; he is a mischief-maker after all, Wood should have expected this.

"W-what are you doing?" Wood asks when Teddy shuts the door behind him as he is turning the shower off.

"You look like you could use a hand." Teddy replies as he looks down at Wood's member that has gone soft and licks his lip as his mouth feels suddenly dry; this is supposed to be only the stuff of his fantasies. Wood looks scared but he isn't pushing Teddy away even as the younger Gryffindor steps closer and brushes his hand along his cock in wonder; he has never actually touched someone else's cock before this and Wood looks quite fascinated by his hand. That tells Teddy something and it may be that Wood is just as willing to let him touch as he is.

So he pushes Wood and their bare chests touch. Teddy gasps at the sensation and is amazed and shocked when Wood's hands grab his face and their mouths meet in a too-slanted manner but it's alright, it's more than alright because this is Bailey Wood kissing-no-_snogging_ him and it's the best thing that has ever happened to Teddy.

OOoooOO

Teddy doesn't do the secretive 'affairs behind closed doors' kind of thing, it's too sixteenth century for him but for the first time, he _wants_ to be with someone and that someone is Bailey.

After that first encounter, it seemed that Wood would always have his eyes on Teddy until their gazes locked and the Captain would then look away shyly. That doesn't stop Bailey from slipping Teddy a note telling him to meet him at what time and which spot.

Teddy smiles more at everything and thinks about Bailey a lot. In fact, it ends up getting him detention from Professor McGonagall because he had been too busy thinking of the next day when they were to meet in the Room of Requirement instead of turning his mouse into a teapot and earns him a questioning look from Charles; they would have a man-to-man talk later about this.

It keeps getting better and Teddy almost forgets about the impending full moon when Bailey has his Quidditch roughened hands on him and they laugh a lot.

During a Slytherin versus Hufflepuff match, Teddy manages to convince Bailey to ditch the game and instead drags him under the bleachers and the thousands of students who are shouting and cheering. It feels like they are rooting for Teddy and Bailey.

This might just be it for him, Teddy thinks when Bay and him have tried out _things_ that Teddy hadn't even known were possible and they lay satiated and kiss like boyfriends. He asks Bailey out properly, he isn't afraid of anybody here and why should they have to be a secret? He's told Charles about it and the git is acting like the world's biggest arse; what kind of a best friend does that make him?

But when Bailey stays seated somberly one evening, Teddy has a hard time grasping as to the real reason for their meeting then. It isn't until Bailey explains it to him that he really likes him but he wants to be out there after Hogwarts, playing with the world's best team ever that Teddy thinks it's about him leaving Hogwarts.

"That's great, Bay." Teddy laughs in relief. "Captain Bay of the Puddlemere United. It's sexy." Teddy cards his fingers through Bailey's blonde hair but he pulls away with an anguished look and spells it out for him that he cannot do so with a secret like theirs that Teddy understands then why people cry and spend weeks of depression over break-ups.

His heart feels like it will never beat without hurting again.

OOoooOO

The full moon after that leaves Teddy whining and curled on the floor as he spends most of his time whimpering. Padfoot nudges him many times but he only aches and wants to go out into the wild. He is locked up for safety reasons but he wants to be outside. He is safe now, he has taken the Wolfsbane; he can't hurt anybody now.

He walks up to the window where glittering dust is caught in the slivers of moonlight and bares his throat to howl. He howls again and again but it isn't until Padfoot comes trotting beside him and joins him that Teddy feels his pain traveling all the way from inside to the air around him.

They howl loud and louder and Teddy releases the ache in him into the moonlight as the dog echoes with him beside. When Teddy tires himself out he slumps into a ball and curls into Padfoot's body when he licks his muzzle. He is so good to Teddy.

With the sunrise, Teddy breaks to be rearranged into his human form. It leaves him exhausted beyond words. He thinks he will never be able to get up from the floor.

Sirius as always is prompt in his ministrations. What shocks Teddy is the way Sirius, instead of leaving him lying on the bed settles down beside him and wraps his arms around his torso. It's confusing Teddy, this show of affection but he is grateful to have someone to hold him.

He barely gets to see Sirius but he can feel the stubble scrape against his forehead and hazily notices what a long throat he has, the kind that makes you want to kiss and bite on and on… Sirius keeps stroking his hair and murmuring something but Teddy passes out from exhaustion, his heart still broken but strings of hope making their way into it.

* * *

AN: Here's the third chapter,I know it's taking a while for them to get together,there's more drama coming up,so stay tuned and review if you like,since reviews make the world go round. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:**Sexy times ahead. ;)

* * *

Chapter four

It is summertime and Teddy is free to be as wild as he wants. He is old enough and will soon be living on his own.

For him, it is actually quite easy to visit places he isn't allowed to, a little change of his face, his hair and he can pass for whatever age he needs for the night. Tonight he is looking at an older man, probably in his forties but his dark hair is gorgeous, Teddy wants to tangle his hand in it. His blue eyes are trained on Teddy from across the bar. Excellent.

His name is Corbin Finnick, Muggle and he takes Teddy to a nearby motel where they switch off their mobiles.

They don't spend much time on foreplay but engage in amazing, fast and hot activities with Corbin's talented mouth and hands that has Teddy coming like an amateur. Several times. After that though, they exchange blowjobs and the man, Corbin, teaches him so much about sex that Teddy realises he almost knows nothing. Oh, the drawbacks of being in an old-fashioned school.

"How old are you, Edward?" Corbin asks, his eyes crinkling at the corners._ 'Twenty one'_, Teddy tells him. It's a small lie but they won't meet again.

They don't kiss much because Corbin keeps pushing Teddy away in favour of using those skilled hands and lips on the rest of his body. It's okay but Teddy would have liked to kiss the man, his lips are shaped just right.

OOoooOO

Teddy visits the club tonight again.

A day before the full moon, Teddy cannot keep it down any longer. Every time he had encountered Sirius in the week, he has had to excuse himself. Everything from the way he drank coffee to the way he crumpled up paper towels with his strong hands has been sending jolts of arousal through Teddy. And if there is anything wrong with the situation, it's that Sirius isn't responding to him despite the obvious fact that he is like Teddy. Maybe he needs to wave a rainbow flag to indicate it.

By some strange coincidence Teddy sees Corbin in the club again and he puts on his previous disguise. This time Teddy does things his way and they spend time gyrating against each other on the dance floor until Roland, the owner threatens to throw them out for obscenity.

"Let's go somewhere else," Corbin whispers roughly against Teddy's ear but Teddy is already brushing his jacket and pulling the older man towards the door. They barely make it outside to the alleyway beside the club and Teddy starts almost tearing away at Corbin's leather jacket.

"Slow down, Edward." The admonishment however is lost when he moans as Teddy attacks his lips, he is so elated at not being pushed away this time; no intimate encounter is ever complete without a kiss. Teddy's jacket drops on the road with a metallic jingle from all the studs and his hands grab Corbin's hips so he can rub their crotches together. They groan in unison as their hard lengths brush against each other, Teddy thinks he will explode if he doesn't get relief soon enough. In a blur of motions and breathless panting their trousers are undone.

Teddy takes hold of the man's soft hair and pushes him down onto the ground, he complies once he understands Teddy's intentions with a surprised smile, raining kisses down his stomach and pulling down his tight trouser expertly.

He really knows what he is doing, Teddy thinks vaguely as his head hits the wall and he tangles a hand in Corbin's inky hair as he works his talented tongue over Teddy's cock. _This_, he thinks is amazing beyond words, the best he has ever had. Sirius probably knows how to do this, he must have done this for his dad countless times and he really should not be thinking about that but the man in front of him—

_He_ does something to the underside of his cock and his climax hits him by surprise, Teddy doesn't even have the time to think before he pushes his head down to the base of his cock, tightens his hand in those dark strands and keeps coming as fingers trail across his balls and entrance. He shivers as he comes down from his orgasm and his hands fall limply at his sides as Sirius—_God, no!_—Corbin stands up, the bulge evident in his trouser.

"Turn around." Teddy nips at Siriu—_Corbin's_ earlobe in the darkness. The older man is surprised but recovers fast enough as he gives in to Teddy's demand. Teddy shivers as the air hits their heated bodies and he catches hold of the older man's thighs to push them apart the way he has taught him previously. He easily complies and the sight of him pushing his arse back into Teddy's hands has him going mad with desire. His body is lean, his dark hair is black enough and his hoarse grunts are perfect.

Teddy does what is necessary and pushes his fingers into him harder than he needs to but Corbin's scrabbling fingers on the wall tell him that he is absolutely enjoying this side of the young man. He has an overwhelming urge to bite the back of his neck but resists and instead growls in anticipation when the tight heat clenches around his fingers.

_Merlin!_ Is this what Sirius would look like if he did this to him?

They pant and take deep breaths, sweat cooling on their foreheads and Teddy begins to feel strangely awkward as the wolf retreats, satisfied for the time being. Corbin chuckles.

"I didn't think you had it in you. You sure learn fast, Edward." Teddy accepts the compliment with a roguish grin and takes in the sight of the man who is giving in to him so easily; in the darkness he can almost pass for Sirius.

"We should do that again," he says and Corbin laughs loudly without the distinct bark.

"Already? Let's calm down a bit, Edward." That has Teddy smirking somewhat coyly.

"Oh!? I guess old age will do that to you." He shakes his head. "That's just sad; I know sixty year olds who can do better." As long as he doesn't think of Uncle Bill and aunt Fleur, it's okay. Seriously. That has Corbin frowning and he grabs Teddy's hips with a kind of growl that reaches all the way down to the pit of Teddy's stomach.

"I'll show you old age," he says in a low voice as he takes Teddy's earlobe between his teeth. Teddy laughs; he reacts just like Sirius would.

"Relax." Teddy pushes Siri—Corbin far enough to look at him. "I just meant…can I see you again?" Teddy asks, knowing the man will say yes. Corbin waits for an unsure moment but then agrees to it with a kiss from Teddy.

Merlin, he is such a terrible person. But it's okay, Corbin is a big guy.

"Teddy! He's here," Sirius shouts at somebody inside the house as Teddy arrives home, looking like his usual self but there is something off about him, the way his eyes shift around the place, the way he is fidgeting with his tee shirt and then Sirius catches a whiff of sex on him. His eyes widen.

"Where were you?" Andromeda asks before Sirius can and strides up to Teddy who is now slightly taller than her but the seventeen year old steps back.

"Gramma, sorry, I—uh—" Teddy looks slightly abashed, "—was with friends and I lost track of time." Sirius can see Andromeda not buying his story as her lips thin to a line.

"Not good enough, Edward." Teddy blushes at that for some reason and then starts as she waves her hand and Teddy's mobile phone is out of his pocket and in her hand. "I'll be holding on to this until you leave for Hogwarts." Teddy groans and Sirius chuckles at the woman's method of disciplining the kid.

"Come on—" Teddy tries but one look from his grandmother quells him and he pushes past them to hurry into his room. Sirius follows him after a minute and knocks on his door. He enters when there is a grumbled 'Come in.'

"Teddy?" Sirius asks politely at the slumped, still clothed form of the boy. He groans.

"Go away, Sirius. I really don't wanna talk to you." Well, that's new.

"I'm not here to question you, Teddy. You're old enough to do whatever you wish to." Teddy turns his head towards him at that, his cheek against the blue sheets.

"How about, I don't _want_ to talk to you. Can you leave? I'm tired as fuck." _Language. _Sirius thinks but then, he had been seventeen once so he lets it slide. Besides, it is the full moon tomorrow. He steps back outside the room with a concerned glance.

"Just, be a little careful, whatever you do, alright?" Sirius waits for a second, then leaves. Teddy will come around in his own time.

OOoooOO

Setting up his own flat is like nothing Teddy has ever done before. There is so much to do, so many things to buy that he has never even thought of before. Like the time he realises that he can't eat instant noodles without a fork. He gets saved by a young, flirty girl next door in a crop top who hands him a fork along with a spoon and tells him that he can fork her anytime. He manages to smile at her and repress a shudder before fleeing back to his flat. Barely.

There are other perks to it all of course, like how he gets to spend more time with Harry and Sirius as they help him out and it isn't just the six-pack beer that comes with them either. Teddy had thought that Sirius in suit pants was hot until he sees the man in a faded tee shirt and dark denim that encases his long legs and a mighty fine arse if Teddy ever saw one.

"What…'s up with the weather…this year?" Sirius pants out as they haul in Teddy's new dressing table. It's all Sirius's fault of course; he insisted that they do this the Muggle way in a Muggle neighbourhood when it is thirty seven degrees outside. At least he hadn't fussed about the cooling charms Harry had cast.

"Some tosh about global warm…ing." Teddy finishes when Sirius suddenly pulls up his tee shirt and tosses it on the floor before falling back on Teddy's new bed. Teddy's mouth goes dry as he looks at Sirius, dark hair on his blue sheets, his sculpted body, and the treasure trail that disappeared into the dark jeans…he shakes his head; he cannot afford to sport a hard-on now.

"Hey, kid, have you got anything to drink in this place?" Teddy makes a show of looking annoyed.

"Don't call me 'kid'!" Sirius smirks at him and props himself on an elbow.

"I only do it out of love, kid." Teddy flips him the bird when Harry enters the room.

"Teddy," his godfather admonishes him and Teddy grins apologetically as he takes the box full of his shoes from Harry. But then Sirius laughs out as he pulls Harry by the hand and he stumbles on to the bed on his face, and Teddy, on an impulse drops the box at the foot of the bed before diving in between two of his favourite men to complain about the heat as he accidentally brushes against Sirius's bare torso a few times.

OOoooOO

_Finally_, Teddy thinks as Corbin's hands slip under his jeans and squeezes his bottom. He shivers from the anticipation at what's about to happen. He pulls on the man's hair and away from his neck.

"Come on. Not here. Bed," he manages out loud as his cock is begging to be released and all he can think is that this Sirius-like man is the only thing in existence and if he isn't inside Teddy—

Corbin pulls away from him, his blue eyes hot with lust and a little of something that Teddy doesn't want to explore right now; he just wants to get horizontal, preferably on his back and feel hot skin against hot skin and goes for exactly that. He roughly unbuttons the other man's shirt—who the hell invented buttons again?—and tears it away. The older man lets out an inarticulate moan as Teddy hooks his legs around and pulls him back and they end up almost flat on his new dining table which creaks dangerously on its legs when—

_Crack!_ They freeze for a moment and Teddy turns his head to see Sirius with his wand out, eyes wide—

"What the fuck is going on here?!" he bellows and they disengage immediately. Teddy curses as he straightens his tee shirt down but Corbin has his eyes trained on Sirius and looks ready to attack if his fist is any indication.

"What the hell was that just now? How did you get in here?" Oh, shit! But Sirius takes care of it with a non-verbal _Confundus _before Teddy can say a word and Corbin looks confused for a second before turning to Teddy.

"Edward? What's going—"

"Nothing's going on," Sirius interrupts as he steps forward. "You're leaving. Now," he adds dangerously when the other man looks ready to argue.

"I'm sorry, who're you again? You can't just come in here and—" but Sirius, it seems has had enough and in a swift movement he hauls Corbin by the elbow.

"Are you bloody deaf or what?" He gives Teddy a once—over and turns back to the other man. "And I can damn well do whatever I please, especially when you have your dirty hands on an underage boy. And you!" He turns to Teddy. "Why aren't you answering your calls? You've got Andromeda worried sick, kid." Shit! Teddy sees the look of shock pass over Corbin's face as the man turns to face him.

"Edward?" _Is it true?_ Teddy can't say anything to diffuse the situation; it's bound to go downhill now. "Shit! How young are we talking about here?"

"Seventeen," Sirius replies without hesitation and Corbin continues looking shocked before he wrenches his arm from his grip. "You—"

"I can hardly go out like this, can I?" Corbin interrupts before snatching his shirt from Teddy's hand. He shrugs it on and buttons it hurriedly, checks his pocket and looks at Teddy with eyes full of disappointment. "You know, Edward? I actually liked you." He had known it but that does nothing to make Teddy feel better; he feels like the world's biggest bastard.

Corbin leaves through the door and the distinct lack of a slamming sound tells much about the goodness of his character. There is a deafening silence in Teddy's kitchen and then Sirius turns to face him, fury all over his face.

"Did the bastard come on to you?" The question surprises Teddy and he immediately shakes his head.

"No. No, Corbin—he—" he takes a deep breath to calm himself, "—we met in a club a few weeks back. I thought it would be a one—time thing and then…it wasn't." Sirius looks puzzled at the explanation.

"But Teddy, he's so—isn't he a bit old for you?" he finally asks and Teddy raises an eyebrow.

"Old? No, not really. And I wasn't even thinking about it. I mean, have you seen his body?" Teddy knows he is rambling because, Merlin, what are you supposed to do when the object of your fantasies catches you getting off with somebody else? Sirius licks his lips and looks at him worriedly.

"Okay. Okay, let's say that it was mutual. But are you sure this is what you want?" _You're young._ It went unsaid but Teddy knows that that's what he is thinking and a flare of anger rises from inside him.

"Please, Sirius. Just because you weren't sure when you were jerking my dad around, doesn't mean I don't know what I want, okay?" It comes out so accusatory and spiteful that Teddy almost apologises but then realises what he has just said and decides to give Sirius the truth. "Yeah, I know about it; it was in my dad's diary. Some Dahlia and Mary and Merlin—knows—what other girls." He had _felt_ his dad's heartbreak and disappointment—not at Sirius but at himself for being so vulnerable—while reading his diary; his dad had really had a way with words.

Teddy looks at Sirius's beautiful cheekbones like Teddy's that he has started to develop thanks to his own set of Black genes. The mix of shock, uncertainty and unease is such a foreign one on Sirius that Teddy can't stop the swooping feeling in his stomach; to think that mentioning somebody long dead could evoke such a reaction from Sirius, he must really have loved his dad as he had proclaimed. Something squeezes his heart a little at that, it's minimal but it's there nonetheless.

"Sirius," Teddy says softly, he feels so vulnerable all of a sudden but he needs to be honest with Sirius. "You want to know something? Corbin—that man, he wasn't even old enough as…the guy I really want to be with." His hands are sweating and Sirius is giving him an incredulous look and all Teddy can think is how much he wants Sirius to kiss him. He decides to confess.

"It's not him I wanted, Sirius. It's you." It is as if his words have just sucked out the air around them. The look of shock and discomfort on Sirius's face is like a punch to Teddy's gut. No…

"Teddy." Sirius licks his lips as he steps back to look at Teddy, assessing him, trying to understand why he would be saying something like this. "Look, aren't you jumping into things a bit quickly? I mean—" He holds up his hand when Teddy opens his mouth and he closes it again. "—what I'm trying to say is, maybe you need to meet people your age, alright? Just because you think you're like me—"

"I _am_ like you, Sirius," Teddy interrupts sullenly as he rubs his shoulder. "Stop trying to make sound like I don't know what I want. I want_ you_, not someone my age or any other age. I don't care, okay?" Teddy realises that his voice has risen and he breathes to calm himself down. '_Act like an adult._', he tells himself. It's the only way Sirius will take him seriously. But apparently, he seems to be set in his decision.

"Teddy—" Sirius breaks off and rubs his face. "Now isn't a good time; you're going back to Hogwarts in two days." Unbelievable.

"And how is that relevant, Sirius?" Sirius ignores him.

"This isn't the time for playing around; you have to concentrate on your NEWTs." Teddy stares at him.

"Are _you_ suddenly taking an interest in my studies, Sirius? Or are you just ignoring me because you still think of me as a child?" Sirius's silence confirms it and Teddy walks over to the man who looks surprised to have him step right into his personal space.

"Look at me, Sirius," Teddy says, eyes bright and heart young as his hair changes from blonde to its normal shade of turquoise. He pushes his body lightly against Sirius and places a hand on his shoulder and slides it downward until he finds Sirius's hand where he intertwines their fingers. He looks at Sirius through his eyelashes; he looks petrified. Teddy guides their joined hands to his hip and pushes up a little more so he can kiss Sirius's perfect, lush mouth. His hardness rubs against Sirius and it seems to awaken Sirius out of his trance just as their lips are about to touch and he snatches his hand away as if burned.

"Stop it, Teddy. I'm serious, stop. Right now," Sirius bites out as he steps back. Teddy's heart rate rises.

"Sirius, no. Listen to me—"

"No!" Sirius finally shouts and Teddy steps back, alarmed; Sirius does not shout at him. "_This_ isn't going to happen, understand? You're not a stupid boy, Teddy, you know exactly what is wrong with this." Does he mean the family? Or his dad?

"Sirius. Padfoot, come on—" But Sirius seems to have had enough as he turns to leave.

"I suggest you get some sleep and we'll forget this ever happened." He Apparates, leaving Teddy annoyed, hurt and most of all, frustrated.

_'Damn that cock-blocking bastard'_ , he thinks as he looks down at his unsatisfied cock.

* * *

**AN: Here's the fourth chapter,gah!such lateness,I'm sorry about that. There's more drama coming up and hopefully them getting together!Hehe!so stay tuned and review if you like,since reviews make the world go round. :)**


End file.
